Powerglide (TF2017)
Powerglide from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Powerglide, unlike most Autobots, can fly under his own power, and it goes straight to his pointy head. Give him any excuse and awaa-aa-aay he goes, dashing off into the stratosphere at 500 mph—but not in a straight line. No, Powerglide is an aerial acrobat, able to perform stunts other Transformer planes would never dream of. Barrel rolls, tail stands, death spirals, screaming 3200-mph powerdives: none of these are too tough for this Autobot barnstormer, and if he has an audience, be they friendly or enemy, he is guaranteed to put on the air show of their lives. Yet this seeming frivolity has saved his life countless times in combat. Powerglide is lightly armed with small concussion bombs and a nose-mounted thermal beam, and the former is practically useless in the air. Furthermore, his speed and power, impressive as they are, are vastly outclassed by most aerial Decepticons. Like the flying aces of World War I, Powerglide resorts to dogfighting maneuvers, using his flying skills to confuse and evade the enemy. This tactic works very well. In fact, Powerglide's skill only aggravates his greatest weakness. He is good, and he knows it, and he misses no chance to show it. If this means he will seek out ever tougher foes to prove his mettle—then he'll do that, even if it kills him. Some day, it might. History Arc 2 Powerglide was a member of Perceptor's resistance cell on Cybertron during the reign of Straxus. Like most of his comrades, he found more inspiration in Blaster's bravado than the calculated caution of Perceptor. When their untrustworthy scout, Scrounge went missing, Powerglide and his peers fell in line with Blaster's plan to find and rescue him, overruling Perceptor. After much searching, all but Blaster had given up on Scrounge, but Powerglide had stayed to secretly shadow Blaster, allowing the air-capable Autobot to deliver him to safety out of the smelting pool (regrettably leaving Scrounge behind). This act gave Perceptor's small group of Autobots the first good news they had heard in eons, for Scrounge had handed them evidence that Optimus Prime lived. |The Smelting Pool| Further reconnaissance by Blaster and Powerglide revealed startling news—the Decepticons were building a Space Bridge! As this would spell certain doom for both Cybertron and Earth, a desperate raid on Straxus's Darkmount fortress was launched. This attack was mostly successful, as it leveled Darkmount and ended in Straxus's destruction, but Powerglide and the rest of his Autobot comrades had to retreat to Earth over the Space Bridge as it self-destructed. Here they were greeted immediately by a group of humans. |The Bridge to Nowhere| Though Megatron and his troops spotted the Autobots upon their materialization on Earth, the Decepticons were distracted by a more pressing mission at the time, and left without attacking the new arrivals. |Command Performances| However, the humans belonged to the anti-robot attack team, RAAT. While Powerglide and the other Autobots, unfamiliar with how things worked on Earth, tried to talk to their vehicles, RAAT deployed "electric snow" missiles to disorient the Transformers. Powerglide's group was then too dazed to fight back, and were captured with the help of Circuit Breaker. |Heavy Traffic| Powerglide and his fellows were disassembled, with their heads getting mounted on the wall of RAAT's headquarters. |Aerialbots over America| The Autobots were only given a chance at freedom after Circuit Breaker was forced to elicit their aid to defeat the Battlechargers. Powerglide and the other Autobots' components were combined to form a jury-rigged robot that Circuit Breaker used to stop the duo while they were defacing the status of liberty. After Runabout and Runamuck were sent packing, Powerglide and the Autobots were allowed to go free. |Decepticon Graffiti| Following Skids and the Aerialbots back to the Ark, Powerglide and the others were flabbergasted when he vanished into Limbo. Even worse was the reason for the disappearance — Galvatron had returned to the present. Unlike most of his fellows, Powerglide actually managed to get a good shot in before Galvatron knocked the circuits out of him. |Fallen Angel| After Galvatron was forced into retreat by the vagrant Dinobots, the Aerialbots and Perceptor's team finally managed to reach the Ark, where they learned of Optimus Prime's apparent demise at the hands of the Predacons. Powerglide attended Prime's funeral and assimilated into Earth's depleted Autobot forces, though it was soon revealed that Prime's death was a ruse. |Resurrection| When Optimus Prime died (for real) after a digital battle with Megatron, Powerglide observed with the other Autobots as Ratchet failed to successfully repair their fallen leader. After attending Prime's (real) funeral, a criminal known as the Mechanic turned the Ark's new security systems on the mourning Autobots, with devastating results. Though Powerglide was counted among the wounded due to this incident, Ratchet was able to best the intruder and vowed to fix all of the Autobots post-haste afterwards. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Powerglide was at the receiving end of massive firepower once more when Trypticon attacked the Ark. Had it not been for the Dinobots' timely intervention, the behemoth would have likely reduced all of the Autobots' forces to scrap. |King of the Hill| Grimlock, Prime's successor in leadership, who started acting unlike his usual personality, but he did help get the Ark repaired and off of Earth, a large process that Powerglide contributed to by feeding energon cubes to their new Geothermal Generator. |Child's Play| Nevertheless, Powerglide was among the Autobots who begged Blaster to overthrow him, but the mutiny didn't pan out, as the Dinobots were able to get Blaster to surrender to them after they endangered some of his human allies. |Spacehikers| Later, Blaster and Grimlock battled for supremacy on Earth's Moon, as Powerglide and the other Autobots cheered Blaster on. |Totaled| Trivia *Michael Chain reprises his role as Powerglide. Changes *For some reason, the Aerialbots didn't appear in the Fallen Angel comic (and thus arrive at the Ark in Resurrection!) despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots